falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Stählerne Bruderschaft (Ostküste)
The Brotherhood of Steel in the Capital Wasteland is a splinter faction of the original Brotherhood of Steel. Its headquarters is the Citadel, built into and beneath the ruins of the Pentagon in the center of the wastes of what used to be Washington, DC. As of 2277 it is led by Owyn Lyons. It is one of the most important and influential factions in the Capital Wasteland. Geschichte Society The Brotherhood of Steel is a neo-knightly order that rose from the ashes of the American military of the West Coast in the years following the devastation of 2077. The organization's tenets include the eradication of mutants and worship of technology, and the Brotherhood has never been very keen on sharing their resources with their fellow Wastelanders (who they consider too ignorant and irresponsible to deserve such advanced technology). The Brotherhood is generally beneficial to humanity, but they have their faults: They don't care for mutants; they worship technology (and in many cases put it above human life); and they don't like to share their choicest technological discoveries, despite the obvious benefits their technology could bring to the Wasteland. It's commonly accepted within the Brotherhood that the people of the Wasteland are not responsible enough to use (and maintain) all of the technology the BOS has at their disposal. They are known for trading some of their technologies with frontier communities and NCR states, but they keep the more sensitive technologies to themselves. Unlike the chivalrous knights of old, members of the Brotherhood are not interested in justice for the obviously weaker and less fortunate around them, but instead in keeping their secrecy and preserving and developing technology. Their motives are often unclear, and Brotherhood members are not people to be trifled with. The east coast contingent of the Brotherhood has "gone native" under the leadership of Elder Owyn Lyons. Lyons believes he has a responsibility to protect the people of the Capital Wasteland from the Super Mutant threat. His knights have forgone the mission to recover new technology, and instead acts as a kind of security force. Lyons runs operations from a stronghold christened the Citadel, a heavily defended structure built from the ruins of an ancient building known as "the Pentagon." Militär The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood is divided into three clear ranks. Initiates who are born into the Brotherhood or local volunteers who are recruited to become members, however in recent years this has become a problem with many of the Initiates lacking proper training and being rushed into combat, needless to say these are the most numerous members of the Brotherhoods ground forces. Knights and Knight Captains and members who have served time in the Brotherhood and had become fully fledged members; they are the main backbone, less common than Initiates, but much better fighters. Paladins are veterans of the Brotherhood, many being members of Elder Lyons' original party that came out to D.C; they are among the best of the Brotherhood and are often high ranking field commanders or used in elite strike teams. Sentinel Lyons is the highest ranking field commander and answers directly to Elder Lyons, she heads up Lyons Pride the best soldiers of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel in one squad. Mitglieder Rang System Beziehungen zur Außenwelt The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood was known to trade with outsiders but as of 2277 there have been many incidents which has dissuaded. Also the Brotherhood was known to help patrol and defend settlements like Megaton until the Super Mutant threat became so big that they were forced to pull out of many key locations. When out in the wastes, they try to protect any and all innocent wastelanders they find, and recruit them if possible. They are also known to hire mercs such as Reilly's Rangers to handle jobs they are unable to handle. Technologie The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood primarily uses T-45d Power Armor, this armor is much more widely issued, being given to most front-line personnel, and not just select Paladins. Given this, it is possible that most of the Brotherhood's power armor was salvaged from the ruins of the Pentagon, and from other military facilities encountered during their journey east, and used to replace damaged or worn Brotherhood armor and Brotherhood T-51b power armor. It's also very likely due to Rothchild salvaging the Enclave's technology from the Mobile Base Crawler and overall Capital Wasteland Brotherhood usage of Enclave technology from fallen troopers, they have the Enclave's newer power armor models, such as the Advanced Power Armor Mk II, Tesla Power Armor, and finally the most advanced Enclave Hellfire armor. They still use Energy Weapons, mostly the Laser rifle and the Laser pistol. However, due to the difficulty of finding, producing new parts, maintaining the laser based weapons, and the fact that the Brotherhood no longer recieves supplies from the west coast, many paladins use traditional guns, notably the standard Assault Rifle and the Chinese assault rifle. Ishmael Ashur of the Pitt wears a version of a T-45d power armor suit, that has been heavily modified due to a long amount of use, and few pieces of power armor available. Since Ashur had worn this suit during the Scourge, it's possible that the Brotherhood came across the suits earlier than at the Pentagon. They had access to Liberty Prime up until recently. Liberty Prime is a super-robot that stands 40ft tall, with enough weapons to decimate anything in its way. Finally destroyed by a massive 8 second long orbital missile strike, although members of the Brotherhood hold high hopes of his reconstruction. After the war against the Enclave, the Brotherhood gained access to Vertibirds. Auftritte The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel appears in Fallout 3 and Broken Steel, and are mentioned in the Pitt and Fallout: New Vegas. Hinter den Kulissen The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel have some similarities and inconsistencies with other Fallout games: * External recruitment is also present in Fallout Tactics, and for the "Texas Expedition" in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. * It's the only Brotherhood of Steel with a completely different goal from the original goal. * The Brotherhood Outcasts, renegades deserted from the newly established Brotherhood of Steel division are similar to the Circle of Steel in Van Buren. * The War Department, not the Department of Defense, was mentioned in the Maxson Log holodisk in Fallout. The difference with real world name of this department is explained by divergence theory. Galerie Concept08B.jpg|T-45d power armor render Concept12B.jpg|AER9 laser rifle/Enclave plasma pistol/CZ53 personal minigun/Capital Wasteland conceptual design Concept09B.jpg|Early conceptual design of the Citadel Concept11B.jpg|BOS Scribe/Elder conceptual design Concept10B.jpg|Military Super Sledge/Recon armor early conceptual design en:Brotherhood of Steel (Capital Wasteland) pl:Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy it:Confraternita d'Acciaio della Zona Contaminata della Capitale es:Hermandad del Acero de Yermo Capital Kategorie:Fallout 3 Fraktionen Kategorie:Broken Steel Fraktionen * Ödland der Hauptstadt